


Académie Magique de la Luné

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Blow Jobs, Canon!Dean, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mage!Dean, Magic, Throat Fucking, gotta make that voice deeper somehow, mage!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Mage Castiel Shurley is top of his class thanks to his mentor, Groundskeeper Dean Winchester.<br/>First chapter: How Dean became Cas' mentor (PG)<br/>Second chapter: How Cas' voice got deeper and a further exploration of the AU (NC-17)<br/>Third chapter: How a young mage landed in Dean's bed in the Men of Letters Lair (!!NC-17!!)<br/>Fourth chapter: Cas tries to make a harem for Dean (NC-17)<br/>Fifth chapter: Cas graduates from the Académie and ventures into the Alps to get a dragon. Dean accompanies. (R)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How they met

**Author's Note:**

> Special love and thanks to [IceFemme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme) and [InnocentCastiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentcastiel). They helped me come up with this AU and hopefully they will write some more in it!!! No pressure at all! ;'3

Young Castiel was the head of his class and wanted to make sure he was going to stay there until he graduated in five years. It was his deepest ambition to be a High Mage of the Top Tier. It was a toe curling day dream of standing on that balcony with the king and queen loudly declaring his new title in front of the masses. And holding his hand beside him would be Dean.

When Castiel first arrived to Académie Magique de la Luné, he was a very soft spoken six year old. This became a hindrance since incantations had to be spoken in strong voices. The professors would always say that he was book smart and should probably become a scribe or archivist. But he wanted to be on the front line with the King's legions. Summoning spirits to take on the enemy forces as well as to heal the fallen soldiers.

He started to read up on vocal lessons to help kick that timid waver of his voice when he was 10. It was infuriating. For the first time in his life, things weren't easy. He would spend his late afternoons in the arboretum that was accessed through the giant portrait of the Dryad Sisters of Cypress in the Historical Library. There, with just the trees and sleeping dryads, he would practice his speaking. But most of the time, he would be curled up in a ball crying. The fear of his future being torn away from him would choke him so easily.

Groundskeeper Winchester was a quiet man with incredible skill that no one really saw. Back when he was going to the Académie, he was a brash ruffian. He loved pulling pranks on students and professors. In order to set up his elaborate schemes, he memorized the whole grounds. It took him three years to get it down. And when he did, he set up the greatest cacophony the ancient headmaster had ever witnessed in his 740 years of overseeing the Académie. Dean Winchester had sat on top of the Grand Clocktower reciting the spell releases he had set up during the past four months which caused doors to lock or unlock. This caused the menagerie of beasts to stampede down to the market hall with intentions to eat everything in sight. Dean managed to hide his glee as he continued his spell work. He turned his gaze to the dormitories where he had made every door a portal that led to a door in the other dormitory. The screams of girls and the awkward shouts of boys started to come out of the two buildings.

For the grand finale of the prank, he had asked his friend Gabriel for his assistance. Gabriel, a master of deception, had his clones standing at the six main gates of the Académie reciting the incantation while he was mixing the herbs in the Clocktower to power the whole endeavour. With a mutual nod, the two teens started the final incantation. Loud electric guitar chords started blaring out of thin air. The sky darkened to a deep blue gray and bursts of light shot up from the ground. They exploded in the sky and floated back down to the ground as feathers.

After 45 minutes of watching the pandemonium, the Headmaster appeared behind the young men with a stern glare. It was one of Dean's greatest days as well as his worst. He was expelled and forced to take over the position of Groundskeeper along with Gabriel. Of course Gabriel managed to disappear a year later with an apology note to Dean. It left Dean a bit miserable but he was able to watch his little brother go through the Académie with high marks. He would impress little Sammy by showing him the spells he worked on to make the upkeep of the 7,000 acres of land and buildings. Sam would always look so impressed to see Dean just nod his head and suddenly books started going back to their proper places, dusters and mops would dust and mop, and trash bins would dump themselves.

****

This same magic captured Castiel's attention as well. He figured that if he learned whatever telepathic skills the groundskeeper knew, he wouldn't need to change his soft voice. Castiel watched Dean's routes throughout the campus. The man was incredibly fit with strong arms and legs that walked for miles a day. By the time Castiel figured when Dean would trim the low branches of the trees in Castiel's arboretum, the boy had a large crush. Now all the boy had to do was wait for him to appear at 10 pm on that Wednesday night.

Dean was well aware of those bright blue eyes that would stare at him from behind trees and books. He found out that they belonged to Castiel Shurley, the youngest son of the Shurleys of New England. His parents shipped him over the Atlantic to the Académie in France at a very young age to start his training early. There were whispers that the boy had great potential but was too quiet. Dean remembered having to clean up a few classrooms from Castiel's botched incantations due to the boy's timid stutter as well as the broken glass of ink wells the boy threw in frustration. To Dean, the boy was taking all of this too seriously and needed to be a kid.

Sure enough, when Dean made his way to the hidden arboretum, there was a sleeping Castiel waiting for him. He first ran his hands along the box of pruning tools and told them to do their job. As the tools floated over to the closest trees, Dean walked over to the boy. "Hey, kiddo. You're not suppose to be here at this hour."

Cas woke up with a small gasp and looked up at the groundskeeper with a blush, “I-I know. I was just hoping you could teach me about how you can do magic without speaking.”

Dean had to lean in a little to hear the boy. Wow, he really was a quiet one. Once Dean figured out what the boy asked of him, he sighed. The kid wanted the easy way out. And Dean just could bring himself to enable that. But he really did feel the need to spend time with the eager kid. He could always use the extra help around the campus.

Castiel was feeling nervous about how long it was taking Dean to respond. His hands were restlessly fiddling with the hem of his tunic. Dean finally spoke, “Sure, I will teach you it. But you ain’t gonna like the first year of training.”

“That is okay! I will be good!” Cas stood up and hugged Dean’s waist. “When do we start?”

Dean was shocked by how much force little Castiel had behind his hug. Dean ruffled the already messy brown hair of the boy laughing, “Well, since you’re so eager...How about 4 am tomorrow? Meet me at my cottage for breakfast and remember to wear clothes you don’t mind getting dirty.”

The boy swallowed nervously. He wasn’t really a morning person. But this was his future on the line. “Fine! I will be there!” Cas ran to the back of the painting and slipped out. Dean shook his head before turning his attention to his work.

****  
  



	2. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes from super sexy times to interesting ancient ceremony times. Enjoy!

Cas was 13 for two weeks until his powers manifested. His academy mandatory pendant started glowing when he was in the greenhouse complex by the West Hall with Dean. The groundskeeper was the one who noticed it. Over the two years of being Castiel’s mentor, Dean felt affectionate towards the boy. He saw nothing wrong with dropping his rake and pulling the petite preteen into his arms and kiss his cheek. Castiel sighed softly in the strong embrace. He wasn’t sure what spurred it on, but he had grown more lax on hiding his crush. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Thank you? Cas, your pendant is glowing! You’re one step closer to being a badass!” Dean grinned while spinning the boy around in his arms. He sat down the dizzy boy on the bench before muttering the incantation to schedule an appointment with the academy seers. He glanced over at the boy who was holding his cheek with a silly small smile. It woke something up in Dean that only the sultry women and dark men of Paris could. His concentration of the incantation sizzled and he cursed softly trying to keep up the small portal open for the appointment card to fall down from. He picked up the silver inked card and gave it to the dazed boy. Watery blue eyes scanned the card.

“Congratulations, Castiel Shurley! Your classification ceremony will be at 9:30 pm on Sunday the 15th in the main temple.”

“So, if your magic says you’re ready, then we must be close to getting that voice to be where it should be,” Dean rubbed Castiel’s shoulder. The boy froze for a moment before leaning against his side.

“Yeah, it is still cracking. But I think that is nerves,” Cas muttered as his cheeks started to burn again. He was aware Dean was watching him. He looked up at Dean and gasped softly not realizing how close their heads really were. His nose nearly brushed against Dean’s cheek.

Dean spoke against Cas’ cheek as he pulled the boy onto his lap, “I’m starting to think you like me. Is that true?”

“Y-yeah, it is,” Castiel sighed his admission as the strong arms moved him with ease. “I’m sorry if that isn’t okay.”

“It’s more than okay,” Dean whispered before kissing Cas on the lips without intruding further. The preteen in his arms mewled like a newborn kitten and shifted his weight causing lightning to strike Dean’s groin. He held himself back. Cas deserved more than hard and quick. He was aware of the boys affections since that hot June day when he had to take his shirt off.

"Dean, are you sure?” Cas whispered back as his hands slipped down to Dean’s hips. The older man grabbed them and kissed the soft knuckles.

“I am sure, babe. I like you too. Now, c’mon let’s get these poppies to the South Garden before nightfall,” Dean give him one last kiss before getting back up. Castiel blushed in excitement for what their future would entail.

****

As Sunday quickly approached, Castiel was a nervous wreck. His voice couldn’t seem to stay steady as he recited the spells that would reveal what his elemental powers would be. Dean was a great help, but there was only so much his mentor could do. Or so he thought.

It was Saturday morning and they were in Dean’s small kitchen as the pastries were heating up in the oven. Dean refused to eat anything magical. Castiel found the meals tasted much better handmade. Dean was watching him quietly as he sipped his coffee, “Feeling confident?”

“No. For the umpteenth time, I really am not,” Cas sighed hearing his voice go higher as he spoke.

“Well...” Dean trailed off. “There is something we could do to physically deepen your voice. But um...”

“What? Tell me!” Dean blushed deeply as the boy got into his face.

“You, um,” Dean took a deep breath and exhaled a jumble of words. “Letmefuckyourthroatrawsoyougetadeepervoice.that’ssick,right?yeah...”

Castiel slowly sat back in his seat as Dean rushed out of the room. Dean wanted to help that way? Cas had been having dreams of tasting his mentor’s cock. But to get fucked in his throat was a different world compared to licking and sucking like it was a lollipop. He touched his throat as it swallowed. After a few moments, he realized that Dean had holed himself up in his bedroom. He loved the older man but sometimes he took things too seriously. Castiel turned off the oven and checked his breath before going to Dean’s room.

The door wasn’t locked and Dean looked at him from his desk that was littered with letters from Sammy. Castiel walked over and boldly kissed Dean, “I want it. I want you to do that to me.”

“Oh, okay. Um, let me know if it gets too intense,” Dean slipped his fingers in Castiel’s hair.

“Of course, Dean. I trust you. Just don’t make me lose my voice,” Cas smiled shyly and sank down to his knees. Dean pulled down his zipper with the hand that wasn’t rubbing reassuring circles into Castiel’s scalp. Castiel looked up at him with a shy smile and pulled out the man’s length. Castiel wasn’t sure what to expect. He had certainly felt his own cock but Dean’s was soft and had an obvious vein on the underside. Cas brushed his thumb against it and Dean hissed as more blood filled his length. The preteen decided that was where he should focus on before it was time to go further. He licked slowly up to the edge of foreskin and pushed his tongue against it in curiosity and held the base of the cock with both hands.

Dean was a mess. Castiel was so petite for his age and those hands felt so delicate on his cock. And the boy’s tongue was exploring all of Dean’s favorite parts to tease during his jerk off sessions. Dean bit his lower lip when the boy started to suckle shyly on his crown. Dean resented sneaking a glance down. Cas was struggling to get the whole tip in his mouth but he looked so at ease with the struggle. Dean’s hand tugged on black locks in a knee jerk reaction when blue eyes looked up at him.

“Castiel! That’s really, really good. But, um, I’m gonna cum before getting in your throat if you continue,” Dean spoke weakly watching Cas pull of his cock with a deep blush. “How about you relax that jaw and I guide myself in?”

“That- that sounds like a good idea, Dean,” Castiel whispered softly. The boy had been enjoying the taste of the drops of precum that flowed as he was trying to get the tip in his mouth. After swallowing the last of the taste, he relaxed his jaw and held his mouth open.

Dean took some deep breaths as he slipped his cock past those pink lips. He groaned as he felt himself become encased in a wet hot vice that didn’t want him to leave. He didn’t want to leave either. He watched Castiel’s face to see if it was going well for him too. Cas had his eyes closed with a serene look on his face. Dean tried to push more in but was stopped by what must’ve been the back of Cas’ throat.

“Okay, we’re almost there. I bet it’s getting a little hard to breath. So just slowly tilt your head so my cock can go down. Just breathe slowly and steadily.”

Castiel smiled with his eyes. He loved how tender and caring Dean was. He shifted his neck and suddenly he felt Dean’s cock slide into his throat. Castiel was overwhelmed and whined softly. But he could still breath so he didn’t pull away. Cautiously, he tried to swallow around Dean’s girth. Nothing really happened aside from Dean going crosseyed and gasping Cas’ name. Dean kept on pushing through until Cas’ face was pressed against soft brown pubic hair. Castiel started to get a little light headed and tapped his fingers on Dean’s thighs. Dean slid slowly back out of Castiel’s mouth.

“Shit, that was good. But was it okay for you, Cas?” Dean blushed as a huge line of saliva connected his cock to Castiel’s lower lip and chin. The boy smiled and brushed the saliva off and used it to pump Dean’s cock.

“It was really good, Dean,” Cas spoke in a noticeably deeper voice and his eyes went wide. “Please, please Dean! Fuck my throat!”

Dean cursed at how eager Cas was. He really wanted to say some very dirty things to the boy. But this was training, not for pleasure. He held Cas’ head firmly and started out with shallow thrusts. Cas impatiently tugged on his hips and moaned to go deeper. Dean gave a grunt as he lost control. He stood up from his chair and bent his knees as he leaned against the wall. Castiel was whimpering and moaning around his cock as he was dragged by his head, but never told Dean it was too much.

Once Dean was at the right angle, he started thrusting his hips forward in the way he would love to fuck Castiel’s ass with. As he got a steady rhythm going, he indulged in feeling the mixed sensations of Castiel’s mouth and throat. He couldn’t help but let out more and more words that had been only thoughts until then.

“So beautiful. You’re so beautiful, Castiel,” Dean groaned as Cas dug his fingers into Dean’s thighs. “I’m going to- fuck! I’m gonna...”

Castiel’s mind had floated off to somewhere he’d never been to before and Dean’s words brought him back to the present. Hearing Dean be so soft and loving while his body was treating the boy harshly was just what he needed. He held his ground and swallowed in quick succession. Dean held his head firmly for a moment as he came before slipping them to his sides.

Cas pulled away enough so he could taste the spurts of cum. However, his tongue had become desensitized from the rough friction so he could only register hints of the bitter liquid. He looked up at Dean with watery eyes and tried to swallow. It burned as the cum went down but seeing Dean look at him the way he’s been craving since the first month they met was worth it. He carefully stood up and gasped at feeling how hard he was in his shorts. Cas fell forward with deeper than usual whimper. Dean held him and slipped his fingers down to Castiel’s shorts. They both moaned as Dean stroked him up and down.

“D-Dean...” Cas’ voice was deep and masculine. He loved it and kept on speaking. “Your hand… Please make me cum, Dean. I want to cum on your hand.”

Dean pulled him into a gentle kiss as he jerked the boy to completion. Castiel keened as Dean brought him back to that blissful place. Dean held the limp form to himself and whispered softly, “Oh, you’re going to be the death of me.”

****

It was Sunday evening and Castiel was tying on the first of many cords around his tunic to symbolize his achievements so far at the Academié. He was in an euphoric mood. He had been able to suck Dean off that afternoon so his voice was perfect. He tested out the incantation that had given him the most challenge and he was able to get the chair to grow into a small oak tree. Dean cheered and then asked Cas to turn the chair back to the way it should be.

Dean was leaning against the door frame with a small smile, “Damn, you look magical.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Thanks for the observation, Captain Corny.”

The older mage grinned and kissed the top of Castiel’s head, “At your service. Now, c’mon! I wanna know what your element is gonna be.”

Cas flinched as Dean played the bongo drums on his back, “Ah! Fine, Dean. I’m ready too.”

They left Dean’s cottage to walk a mile to the main temple. Dean was wearing his finer clothes too and the students milling about stared in awe. Dean’s tight dark green tunic with gold leaves embroidered accentuated his strong torso and arms. He was still wearing jeans to maintain his rebel mage reputation. Castiel and quite a few other students found him to be dreamy. Dean smiled a hello to everyone they came across. Castiel would blush but stayed quiet. He didn’t want to reveal his new voice quite yet.

The main temple at the Academié was older than the school itself. The legend was that the three mother goddesses came down to the priests and priestesses to teach them the ways of elemental magics. The front entrance is a large mural of the legend. To enter, all must pour a ladle of water into the eternal flame just before the entrance. The fire was a gift of Hera and seen as the proof that magic exists. The pair poured the water from the marble basin into the flame and were quickly ushered to a private ceremony hall.

Four of Castiel’s teachers were waiting for them along with the Headmaster. The wizened old mage smiled at the pair and started the incantation to bring the six seers out from the crack of the earth that was in the center of the hall. Ethereal beings that each represented an element started to float up from the earth. Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand before going to the far wall to avoid confusing the seers. Once the seers were sitting in their designated chairs, Castiel’s teachers started singing prayers to the three goddesses and Castiel took out his lock of hair from his first haircut.

The metal seer stood up before appearing in front of Castiel and bent it’s head down to analyze the hair closely. It jerked back for a moment and the earth seer appeared next to it and pressed it’s mossy cheek against the smooth alloy of the metal seer’s cheek. Castiel watched in amazement as the two melded together and a voice boomed, “A dragon deep from the earth is the only one who can fly past the heavens. Mage Castiel Shurley is blessed as a Mountain Dragon Sage and Master. Isis is your mother and may you recognize her as such.”

Castiel’s mind was reeling. Now was his time to accept his fate. He spoke out the conjuring spell for the soul pact to be made in a clear deep voice. The seer before him blessed the pact by laying a heavy hand on his head. He felt the blessing burn through his core and new wisdoms filled his mind. Once the hand was gone, he prayed thanks to Isis and the Headmaster led the closing of the ceremony chants. The earth and metal seers split apart before joining the other four down the crack in the earth. When everything was over, Castiel was lifted into the air by Dean.

“Dragons! Ah, man! I got Prairie Guide and you got Mountain Dragon Sage and Master. What a mouthful. Though I don’t think you want to be referred to as Dragon S&M,” Dean laughed at his own joke while Castiel rolled his eyes yet again.

“My parents are going to be very surprised. I was preparing myself to find out that I was going to be potion maker like Dad,” Castiel mumbled as they left the temple. Dean had an arm slung around his shoulder that kept Castiel warm in the cool night. They walked back to Dean’s cottage talking about what Castiel now knew about mountain dragons and how to train them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! That was so much fun to write after I got over that frustrating writer's block.  
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com) for fic blurbs and what have you.


End file.
